


acabamos de empezar

by haru182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, aged-up Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: sabe que Peter le quiere tanto como él lo hace, pero le observa marcharse sin hacer ni un sonido.





	acabamos de empezar

A James le han dejado atrás suficientes veces como para reconocer esa mirada. Se sabe las excusas de memoria, las disculpas y los llantos. El pinchazo entre las costillas y en la parte de arriba de su estómago. Ser abandonado. Es un lenguaje que domina a la perfección. Por eso se le hace casi natural la mirada en los ojos de Peter, cristalina y temblorosa, que combina con los labios fruncidos y apretados en una mueca. A lo mejor si relaja la cara se desborda de lleno y nadie puede permitirse una inundación a esas alturas de la historia. La mirada en los ojos de Peter es esa que tiene hambre y ruega, que llora eventualmente mientras su cuerpo es arrastrado lejos de él. Como si el alma se le cayera de los hombros cuando se da la vuelta y se arrastrara hacia James con uñas y dientes.

James se guarda todo eso en la sección de su memoria a la que llama _mierda tan real que duele_. Sabe que Peter le quiere tanto como él. Le observa marcharse sin hacer ni un sonido.

.

Desde que empezaron a hablar, James ha tenido pánico a que llegara el día en el que Peter se diera cuenta de lo poco que él valía la pena, y que se marchara. Curiosamente, el chico se pega más fuerte y con más ahínco que las telarañas que salen de su traje. Y James toma todo lo que puede de ello, lo bebe en silencio y la garganta seca, como si fuera un manantial demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Demasiado fuerte para ser tan bajito. Parece que se rompe, pero puede levantar una puta torre con los brazos. Y más tarde, cuando consiguen amarse sin tapujos ni rodeos, no puede dejar de mirarle por la noche mientras duerme.

Siempre pensando en que cuando ya no esté, por eso tiene que memorizarle antes de perderle.

.

No es como si hubieran cortado. Es decir, es algo así. James pierde la cabeza un día, por un momento, es sólo un error. Uno que no pudo controlar y el problema es que es delante de todo el mundo, en medio de una misión y al acabarla, tiene tanta sangre en la cara, que siente que se ahoga. Algo de lo que ha hecho la princesa de Wakanda en su cabeza se descoloca por un segundo y lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene a Peter encima de él bloqueándole los brazos, sin la máscara y gritando. Clint le apunta con una flecha en la cabeza. Sólo Peter podría pararlo, por fuerza y porque _es él_. Y en verdad no ha hecho nada a nadie, pero más tarde le cuenta en la enfermería de la base que ha empezado a hablar en ruso, y Peter ya sabe lo suficiente del idioma como para saber que no era nada bueno lo que soltaba por la boca mientras intentaba arrancarse la prótesis de metal. James no quiere saberlo.

Le pide que se vaya y que no vuelva más. Y sabía que se iba a negar y que le iba a quitar importancia, que le iba a seguir cogiendo de la mano y a besarle como siempre. Pero preferiría morir antes que hacerle daño y aunque nunca creyó que fuese él quien le obligara a irse, ve como todo pasa ante sus ojos con la rapidez de una estrella fugaz.

.

Tras un mes en el hospital de Wakanda, le dejan ir con una prótesis nueva y terapia tecnológica bien arraigada en la cabeza. Le invitan a quedarse, como siempre, pero la culpa es una cosa que no se va con inteligencia artificial y también se niega a que llamen a alguien para que le recoja. Un jet privado le deja en una costa desierta y perdida del norte de Rusia. Pasan diez días hasta que da con la primera tribu, le ofrecen pescado y el hielo es frío, puro y no tiene peligro. Se había jurado que jamás volvería. Pero Peter estaba por encima de todo, su ausencia resuena con golpes secos y agrios en su corazón centenario y acaba haciendo cosas que nunca creyó que volvería a hacer.

.

Si Natalia estuviera, iría a ella para que le detuviera. Pero ya no está y Nueva York sigue siendo el mismo pozo de mierda, da igual que pasen cien años o seis meses desde la última vez que estuvo allí con Peter. Cinco desde que le vio marcharse.

No tiene especial esperanza de encontrarle en el viejo piso de Queens. Su tía ya no vive ahí desde que se casó con el guardaespaldas de Stark, o lo que sea que fuera. Se cuela por la ventana, aunque todavía guarda las llaves que Peter le dio. Y las estanterías siguen igual de coloridas, los sofás no han cambiado y hay un cuenco con comida para gato en la esquina de la cocina. James suspira y escucha un ruido venir de la habitación de Peter.

Lleva ropa típica de Wakanda, porque realmente no tiene otra cosa, pero sabe que la mirada de Peter no está así de desorbitada por su indumentaria. Tiene un montón de zapatillas tiradas en el suelo y un cúmulo de abrigos entre las manos.

“¿Limpieza de armarios?”.

Pero Peter no le responde y suelta todo lo que tiene en los brazos, pasa por encima del montón de ropa y se tira hacia James, que siente como le clava las uñas en los hombros y entre los omóplatos, le besa detrás de las orejas y le rodea con las piernas la cintura.

“¿Qué haces aquí?”.

Y su aliento contra su cara es mejor que todas las cosas que le entusiasman de esa nueva vida que tiene. La lluvia repentina, las estrellas fugaces, los aviones volando por encima de él cuando están bajos en el cielo y la comida de otros países que jamás ha probado. Es mejor que la aurora boreal, el hielo blanco y grueso, el aullido de los lobos.

“No he terminado de amarte”, consigue decir James contra sus labios.

Peter tiembla entre sus brazos y la barba descuidada que tiene le pincha los pómulos al súper soldado.

“Es verdad, aún no hemos acabado”.


End file.
